Stranded
by LMXB
Summary: When a simple medical mission takes an unexpected turn the survivors find themselves cut off from Atlantis and facing a battle to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SGA or any of the characters.

**A/N: **This is three chapter story set sometime in season 5.

**A/N: **A big thanks to hifield for the advice and encouragement with this story.

* * *

As Jennifer administered another vaccine, under the all too watchful eye of Lieutenant Barnett, she wondered why she had turned down Sheppard's offer to have his team accompany her.

It was taking all her will power not to stab him as sleazy line after sleazy line was sent her way. But knowing that the more she reacted the more obnoxious he became she chose to silently seethe and plan her revenge.

"How about it? You, me, the beach? If you can't cope with commitment we can make it one night fling, no strings attached. Or, if you prefer, how about friends with benefits?" Barnett suggested, stepping closer.

Jennifer had completely blocked out what had led to Barnett's latest suggestion, but she was fully tuned into his voice now. Turning she said, coldly.

"If we were the last humans in the Galaxy I still wouldn't sleep with you."

"Barnett!" Captain Warner snapped, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Sir"

"Stop harassing the doc and help Hughes."

"Yes Sir." Barnett replied, making sure he walked very close to Jennifer as he left. Once he was finally gone Warner sighed.

"Sorry doc, I really thought he was showing signs of redemption, but apparently not. Do something for me?"

"Sure." Jennifer said curious to see where the Captain was going.

"Keep your distance from him."

Assuming the Captain was implying that Jennifer was somehow responsible for Barnett's behaviour her body stiffened as she said.

"Trust me Captain, I am doing everything I can to ensure that our interactions are as short and infrequent as possible. It's not me who needs this talk."

Realising Jennifer had misinterpreted him Warner quickly said.

"I wasn't implying you were responsible. I'm sorry if that's how it sounded. It's just that I don't trust him, especially round you."

"Round me? I thought he was like that round anyone female."

"Oh he's a creep round every female on the base, but he seems to take it a bit further with you. I just want to make sure you're safe, especially until he is shipped back to Earth."

"Thank you for your concern." Jennifer replied, her anger dissipating. "Believe me I want to be further away from him than you do."

"Good to hear. But remember, if he does do something there are plenty round the base happy to kick his ass so make sure to tell someone." Warner said. Seeing Jennifer nod her agreement he asked. "So you all done here?"

"I think so. Just need to grab my stuff."

"No need, I have a whole team to do that." Warner smiled, opening the door for Jennifer.

As they walked out of the shelter Warner saw Barnett and Hughes fooling around, groaning he shouted.

"Barnett, Hughes, act like grown ups. Do I really need to remind you that Dr McKay installed cameras on every Jumper so your foolishness is being recorded as we speak?"

"Sorry Sir." Hughes said sheepishly as Barnett remained silent.

"Load the doc's kit into the Jumper. We leave in ten."

"Yes Sir." Both men responded before leaving to collect Jennifer's supplies.

"I didn't think Rodney had got round to installing the cameras yet." Jennifer commented.

"There was a last minute push from the IOA to get them in. Apparently they think it can help with training. Personally I think it is just a way to keep an eye on us. Especially as, with the new compression technology, they can record for six weeks without running of space. But maybe that line of thinking is what keeps me a lowly Captain."

"Really? I thought it was more to do with the fact that you won't be bullied into doing Colonel Sheppard's paperwork." Jennifer smiled.

"Yes, my backbone is career limiting." Warner grinned. "You ready to go home?"

"I am."

"Good. Take a seat. I'll make sure your gear is stowed."

-00-

As the Jumper reached rose through the atmosphere alarms started to sound whilst the display flashed like a Christmas tree.

Jennifer desperately wanted to ask what was happening, but knew better. So she sat in panicked silence as Warner engaged the cloak and waited for the Captain to speak.

After what felt like an eternity Warner explained.

"We have company. Wraith. Hold tight, we have darts heading this way and we have no idea whether they spotted us before I engaged the cloak."

Jennifer sat and watched the screen as an armada of darts streamed towards them. She didn't know she had stopped breathing until all the darts passed them on the way to the surface and she breathed out. She was fairly sure that Warner also sighed in relief as he moved the Jumper to a safer distance.

"Can't we do anything?" Jennifer asked, imaging the carnage below.

"There's nothing we can do for them." Warner said staring at the Hive.

"You think its presence here is a coincidence?" Barton asked from the co-pilots seat as he pointed to the Hive.

"No idea." Warner said. "Let's hope so." He added before saying. "We can't leave while they're here. So we'll have to wait it out. I'm going to move us further away from the Hive as we are sitting ducks here."

"Sir!" Barton suddenly said.

"I see it." Warner acknowledged as he tried to manoeuvre the Jumper. Jennifer looked at the console to try and work out what was happening. As her eyes shifted back to the main screen she saw a huge rock flying at them. Despite Warner's efforts the rock hit the Jumper causing more alarms to go off.

"Report." Captain Warner ordered as he tried to keep the puddle jumper under control.

"Inertial dampeners are gone. Everyone buckle up." Barton reported. "Cloak still seems to be working. The Wraith don't seem to have noticed."

"That's the good news then." Warner commented.

"The bad news being?" Barton prompted.

"I've lost all control of this tub. We're drifting."

"Um, you do realise that's the Hive we're drifting towards?" Barnett asked.

"Thank you Lieutenant, I had noticed that." Warner replied. "Let's just hope that they jump before we reach them."

"And if they don't?" Barton questioned.

"We move to plan B."

"Do you have a plan B?" Jennifer asked.

"You, have been spending far too much time with Colonel Sheppard if you have to ask that." Warner replied.

"So that's a no?" Barton guessed.

"For now." Warner confirmed before turning his seat round.

"Hughes you strapped in back there?" He called to Hughes who was the solitary occupant of the rear section.

"Yes Sir."

"How about you doc?" He asked, not giving her time to answer he looked at Barton and said, "get those straps on her tighter."

"I can do it?" Barnett offered.

"You concentrate on your own." Warner ordered as Barton started adjusting Jennifer's straps.

"How's that?" Barton asked as he tightened the straps.

"Tight." Jennifer said feeling them squeeze her.

"Not tight enough." Barton commented as he tightened them further. "Trust me doc, if we crash you'll thank me."

"If I can still breath I'll remember that." Jennifer said, feeling nervous.

"Just relax, we'll be fine." Barton grinned as he took his seat once more.

Hearing a noise at the back of the Jumper Warner turned once more and said.

"Hughes I thought I told you to get strapped in."

"Yes Sir, but at the speed we're going we have twenty minutes. Twenty minutes I could use to fix some of the damage."

"You have eighteen minutes." Warner agreed as he turned back to watch the Hive draw closer.

-00-

"Look at that, we may just make it." Barton commented as he pointed at the darts returning to the Hive.

"Told you." Warner smiled, although even he sounded stressed.

"How long does it take for the Hive to depart after a cull?" Jennifer questioned.

"Honestly? I have no idea. Hopefully not long." Warner said before look back at Hughes. "How's it coming back there?"

"No luck so far."

"Get strapped in." Warner ordered.

"They're powering up." Barton said reading the screens in front of him. "Looks like they're going to jump."

Before anyone could feel relieved they were hit by a flash of light. When they opened their eyes they still saw the Hive, but they were no longer in normal space.

"Didn't consider that one." Warner muttered.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked.

"Looks like we got towed into hyperspace by them." Barton explained.

"That can happen?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh yes. The problem is we were relatively far away when the jump happened. The distance may cause instabilities."

"What will they do?"

"Well, we could just get dropped, or it could overload their engines, causing an explosion, which may or may not take us out as well." Warner explained. "However, as we are still drifting towards them, none of the above are likely to be an issue before we collide and take ourselves out."

"Um Sir." Barton interrupted.

"Damn." Warner responded as he looked at the HUD.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"Looks like their engines are overloading."

"But they're trying to fix the problem." Barton pointed out. "Power's decreasing. Looks like they're going to drop out."

"Why not drop straight away?" Warner asked.

"Could be a planet nearby they're aiming for?" Barton suggested.

"If it's not very near by it doesn't a matter as the engines won't be running." Warner said before willing. "Come on, drop out, drop out."

"Strange readings from their engines. She's going to blow." Barton warned.

"Brace for impact." Warner ordered as he switched from cloak to shields moments before the Wraith engines finally exploded.

The Jumper's occupants saw a blinding flash of light then found themselves spinning. Jennifer managed to look at the view screen and see a planet approaching them fast just before the g force caused her to pass out.

-00-

Jennifer woke with a throbbing head. As she tried to open her eyes the throb turned to a sharp stabbing pain causing her to groan. Slowly lifting her head trying to ignore the stabbing pain she forced her eyes open to find herself in near darkness. Shutting her eyes again she tried to figure out where she was and what had happened.

As memories of the crash came flooding back and adrenaline pumped through her system she quickly became more alert as concern for the others took over. Opening her eyes again she looked at the front of the cockpit where she saw the outlines of two bodies lying over the control panel. Ignoring the pain in her chest, shoulders and head she struggled with her strap until she freed herself. Gingerly standing she stumbled a few feet to the front and tried to locate a pulse on Warner and Barton. When she didn't find a pulse on either man a new wave of nausea hit her. Taking a calming breath she turned and moved back to the other seat in the front where Barnett was located. As she reached him she felt for a pulse and was relieved when he mumbled.

"Knew you couldn't keep your hands off me."

As the Lieutenant opened his eyes and saw Jennifer's pale face through the darkness he quickly became serious and asked. "The others?" Not waiting for an answer he looked to the front and saw the two bodies as Jennifer whispered.

"They're dead."

"What about Hughes?" Barnett asked as he unclipped himself.

"I've not made it to the back yet." Jennifer explained as Barnett stumbled to the compartment door.

"Damn, no power." Barnett muttered as he pulled a flashlight from his belt. "I'll need to rewire this and then manually open it." He explained, although Jennifer was only half listening.

Jennifer watched as the Lieutenant deftly removed panels and tinkered with the innards before grunting as he forced the door open. No sooner as it had opened Jennifer wished it hadn't as she saw Hughes lying with a broken neck, very much dead.

"Looks like it's just us." Barnett commented as he moved back to his chair and sat heavily in it. Feeling defeated Jennifer returned to her seat and tried to process everything that had happened.

After several minutes of silence Barnett suddenly sat up straight and said.

"Okay, our first priority is to ensure we are safe and secure. Then we need to figure out where we are and what resources are available, then we have to figure out a way of letting Atlantis know where we are. Chances are we are here for the long haul. So we need to get the bodies out of here." He paused then said. "I'm going to try and get the power working on this tub. I doubt we can fly anywhere, but light and heat would be a good start. I need you to work out what supplies we actually have. I don't want to use them unless we have to, I plan to hunt our food. But it's still useful to know what we have. Also see if you can find anything that can be used for body bags." He stopped again making sure Jennifer was listening. "But first, is there anything you need to tell me about you? Anything wrong I need to know about?"

"I don't think so. Just bruising. You?"

"Nothing serious. Let's get to work."

A few hours later the bodies lay bagged up in the back of the now powered Jumper. Satisfied with the progress Barnett turned to Jennifer and said.

"My guess is it is morning, good a time as any to explore. We need to establish if there is a gate. Then we need a secondary base, just in case. We also need to dig some graves. I can do all of that by myself, but it would be easier if I had some help."

"I'll come with you." Jennifer said.

"Good." Barnett smiled as he handed Jennifer a nine mil. "Better take this, if we survived some Wraith could have too." Taking the gun Jennifer watched as he opened the Jumper hatch to reveal their new home.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first few days Jennifer barely slept, but as time went on tiredness took over and she found herself getting more sleep than she had in a long time. Her sanity was maintained by falling into a routine with Barnett, whereby they hunted in the morning, checked their well stocked secondary base in the afternoon and spent the rest of the time trying to engineer a beacon.

On the fifteenth day Barnett threw what his was working on across the Jumper in frustration. Looking up at him Jennifer said.

"They'll find us."

"As touching as your faith is, how? We were caught up in the Wraith hyperdrive window, we could be anywhere. We can't transmit a beacon and have no way of contacting the city. For all Atlantis knows we were killed in the culling. Face it, we will not be found."

"Colonel Sheppard never leaves anyone behind. He'll find us." Jennifer replied without a hint of doubt.

"No he won't. It's impossible. We are on our own and always will be. The only company we are likely to get is a very hungry Wraith." Barnett pointed out, his voice raised. With that the Lieutenant fell silent before eventually saying. "Sorry. Just trying to be a realist."

"I know, but you need to have faith and make it as easy as possible for them to find us."

"You really do believe they're coming don't you?" Barnett asked.

"I do. If I lose that, what else is left?"

"Me. I mean I know you said if we were the last two people in the Galaxy you wouldn't sleep with me. But now, for all intents and purposes we are, so I'll let you reconsider that statement."

"For your sake you had better be joking." Jennifer said starting to once again feel uneasy round Barnett.

"Sure." Barnett shrugged unconvincingly before standing. "I'm going to get some water."

-00-

The following morning something woke Jennifer and she immediately knew something was wrong. She sensed a presence close by, far too close. Then she felt a hand touch her naked stomach and start to snake its way up her body. Acting on instinct Jennifer's eyes flew open as she jerked her knee up and caught Barnett in the groin. As he keeled over in pain Jennifer scrambled back, towards the cockpit and grabbed a gun, which she trained on the Lieutenant.

When Barnet had recovered enough to stand and look at Jennifer and the gun he said.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Can you forgive me?" He asked taking a small step towards Jennifer.

"Stay away from me." Jennifer said holding her aim steady.

"I'm…" Barnett started only for Jennifer to cut him off.

"Don't say anything. I don't want to hear another word from you. Get your stuff and go to the secondary shelter. You're staying there from now on. Go."

Nodding Barnett picked up his bag and silently turned to the Jumper hatch. When it had opened he stepped outside muttering another apology before walking away.

Jennifer watched him go, keeping her gun trained on him at all times. When she was happy he was far enough away she scrambled forward to the hatch and shut the door, programming in a new access code as she did so. Content that the Jumper was secure she moved away from the door and sat on the bench sobbing, feeling more alone and scared than ever.

-00-

After three hours of ignoring Barnett's attempts to contact her over the radio Jennifer had finally calmed herself enough to respond. Picking up her earpiece she cut off his latest apology and demanded.

"What do you want?"

"Je-, Dr Keller, I really am sorry for what I did. I really don't know what came over me. I understand that you don't want to be anywhere near me and you don't want me in the Jumper. But if we are going to survive we are going to have to work together, at least in the day."

As angry as Jennifer was she knew she still needed Barnett's help. Shutting her eyes, she took a calming breath before saying.

"I agree. But there are rules. One, you never come to the Jumper unless I specifically ask. Two, you sleep and live in the secondary shelter. Three, you so much as look at me in a way I don't like I will shoot your kneecap."

"I understand." Barnett said.

Jennifer took another breath before saying. "Come to the Jumper in thirty minutes and we'll go hunting."

"I'll see you then." Barnett agreed before the radio went dead.

Jennifer spent the next twenty minutes arming herself both mentally and physically for her next face to face encounter with Barnett. When she was content she could put up a good fight if it came to it she sat and waited. She chose to wait in the Jumper so Barnett would attempt to let himself in and learn that he couldn't. When the thirty minute mark was finally reached she heard the tell tale signs of someone trying and failing to get in. She waited until her radio finally sprung to life and she heard Barnett say.

"I'm outside the Jumper."

"I know. Step back and I'll be out in a minute." Jennifer replied before taking another calming breath and opening the door. She waited for it to shut behind her before stepping towards Barnett who said.

"I understand why you did that, but I promise I will try to get into the Jumper without permission."

"Then you won't mind one way or the other about the lock." Jennifer pointed out. "Let's go. You lead."

"Okay. I thought we'd try heading along the ridge. The berries should be ready by now."

"Okay." Jennifer agreed, although the thought of being on a ridge did not appeal. "I'll be right behind you."

They had only walked one hundred metres when they reach a part of the path that had eroded into nothing, leaving a five foot gap over a very deep fall.

Noticing Jennifer's unease Barnett said. "We can go back to a different path, or you can give me your gear. You'll find it easier to get across without the load."

"We'll keep going." Jennifer said unable to turn back whilst the Jumper was still in sight.

"Give me your stuff then. You go first and I'll throw the bags over when you are safe."

Agreeing with the logic Jennifer handed him her bag and stood on the edge preparing to jump. She was just about to leap when she heard a primeval roar as something that felt like a claw struck her back. The blow was so hard and so unexpected it knocked her over the edge, leaving her powerless to do anything other than fall, scraping and bruising her body as she did so.

-00-

When Jennifer finally came round everything hurt. Trying to push the pain to one side she reached for her radio and called for Barnett. Getting no answer she gingerly stood, gasping in pain when she put weight on her ankle. Sitting down again she looked for any sign of Barnett. Seeing none she tended to her wounds as best as she could before starting her slow, steep ascent. As she climbed she found herself grateful for the pain, which was so great, it distracted her from looking down.

Having finally made it to the top she looked for any sign of Barnett or her things. Seeing none she limped her way back towards the Jumper, wondering what had happened. Just as she reached the flatter ground that led to the Jumper she saw a boot near a bush. Walking over, filled with dread, she saw a leg and body attached to the unmoving boot. Bending down next to the body she rolled it over, recoiling when she saw the shrivelled remains of Barnett showing signs of a Wraith feeding.

Not having any idea how long she had been out for or how long it had been since the Wraith had fed she grabbed the bags and guns from Barnett's body and sprinted to the Jumper. Having entered her code she lunged inside, dropping the bags, and shut the door behind her, ensuring it was locked.

Sinking down onto the bench Jennifer realised she was truly alone, totally cut off from humans. Knowing she was no match for a recently fed Wraith she also realised she was going to have to survive on the rations in the Jumper.

Carefully she emptied all the crates and bags and organised her supplies. At the end of the stock taking she realised that in ten days she would have no choice apart from to risk the Wraith.

-00-

As time marched on she realised that the biggest risk was solitude based insanity. She tried to maintain structure to her day, but determined to minimise her need for rations she found it hard to fill the time. After a couple of days she remembered the cameras that had been mounted on the Jumper. Knowing that if they were still working and if she could get to the feed she could use them to determine if the Wraith was nearby. Suddenly with purpose she started searching for wires from cameras. After a few hours of dismantling panels she conceded she had no idea what she was doing and went back to lying on the bench cursing herself for expending so much energy.

Having run out of anything practical and useful to do she wondered if it was as good a time as any to invent an imaginary friend, to give her someone to talk to. However, the thought of it only made her more lonely and miss her friends even more.

As the days passed by and her supplies started to dwindle she finally started to accept that she would not be found alive. She had no doubt that they would find her, eventually, but by then it would be too late. With that in mind she searched for her note book and a pen so she could write letters to those she was leaving behind, not only for her peace of mind, but their sanity. She knew she owed her father an apology for leaving him. She new that John and Rodney needed to know it wasn't there fault and she didn't blame them for not finding her.

Putting pen to paper she started to write only to be thwarted by no ink coming out. Sighing she tried to get the ink flowing, but all to no avail.

"That's why the Russians used pencils." Jennifer muttered as she started going through one of the bags searching for another writing implement. She was pulled from her search ten minutes later by a banging on the Jumper. At first she ignored it, assuming she was hearing things. But when the knocking persisted she put down the bag and picked up a gun, which she trained on the door, convinced there was a Wraith on the other side. As the knocking continued she wondered why the Wraith would knock, concluding the behaviour was very unwraith like she searched for her radio and turned it back on for the first time since Barnett had died.

"Hello?" She spoke, surprised with how coarse her voice sounded. Her word immediately caused the knocking to stop and within moments a voice she never thought she'd hear again said.

"Doc it's us. Let us in."

"John?" Jennifer asked in disbelief, convinced she must be hallucinating. Hitting the side of the Jumper to ensure she wasn't dreaming she suddenly exclaimed. "Wraith!"

"What? Where?" Rodney's stressed voice said over the radio.

"There are Wraith out there." Jennifer explained.

"Even more reason to let us in then." Rodney snapped.

Deciding she had nothing left to lose she gripped her nine mil tightly and approached the hatch. Having keyed in the access code she retreated to the cockpit door, raising her hand gun.

As John stepped through the now opened hatch and saw the fear and desperation in Jennifer he turned to the rest of his team and said.

"Give us a minute." Nodding the others waited outside looking out for Wraith.

John then turned back to Jennifer and slowly approached her saying.

"Jennifer, it's me John."

"It's really you?" Jennifer asked, her voice trembling.

"It's really me." He assured her, causing her now shaking hands to lower her gun.

"I knew you'd come." Jennifer said as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I'd never leave you." He stated as he stepped forward and took the gun from her. With the gun secure he asked. "Where are the others?"

"Dead." Jennifer stated.

Not needing to hear anymore John took Jennifer into his arms and held her until the tears stopped.

* * *

**A/N: **Final up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"How're ye feeling lass?" Carson asked as he approached Jennifer in the infirmary.

"Bored and like I've exchanged one prison for another."

"Well there are worse things than boredom." Carson stated. "But what I meant was do you feel up to leaving?"

"Really?" Jennifer asked, desperate to be out of the infirmary, which was feeling like a goldfish bowl.

"Really." The Scot smiled. "As long as you agree to certain conditions."

"Such as?" Jennifer asked, although she was so desperate for her freedom she would agree to anything.

"Food. I want you to eat at least three times a day. The canteen staff have been instructed on what to prepare. I want you to eat everything they give you. No arguments. We both know how dangerous malnutrition is and I don't care what ration packs claim, nothing beats proper food."

"I'll eat." Jennifer assured him.

"Good. Secondly, you need to rest, you need time to heal, physically and mentally. That means no work for at least a week."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Aye, promise me you'll talk to someone about what happened. I don't care who, but you need to confide in someone."

"I will, when I'm ready."

"At the very least you need to talk to Colonel Sheppard. It tore him apart when you were lost. He blames himself for you going missing, then not finding you. You both have healing to do, you could help each other."

When Jennifer nodded Carson added. "Well I'll leave you to get dressed. When you are ready Major Lorne will take you up."

"Up? Up where?"

"The debrief." Carson said causing Jennifer to pale. "If you're not ready you can stay here a few more days."

"No. I'm ready." Jennifer assured him, although she had no idea how much to include in her report.

-00-

"Dr Keller, good to see you up and about." Caldwell smiled as Jennifer entered the briefing room.

"Colonel." Jennifer replied, surprised to see him. Looking round she saw Woolsey and John standing next to Caldwell, whilst Teyla sat at the table. No one else was present.

"Please take a seat." Woolsey said waving to the empty chair next to Teyla.

As Jennifer stiffly sat down, ignoring the pain in her various limbs she looked at John, who stood silently. Jennifer was sure he looked angry and hoped she wasn't the cause of his ire. Forcing her eyes from John to the others she sensed something was wrong, but had no idea what.

"Before we start I think you should know that Dr McKay discovered something." Woolsey said, looking uncomfortable. "You see he was quite impressed with the reprogramming of the access code and general dismantling of the Jumper so he investigated what other changes had happened. Whilst searching he came across a camera and hard drive."

"Camera?" Jennifer asked confused. "He installed the cameras, why is it news that he found it."

"Sorry, I should have been more explicit." Woolsey apologised. "He found a concealed camera.

"Concealed camera?" Jennifer asked having no idea what he was talking about.

"Yes. It is probably best you watch the videos that were recorded before we discuss this further. We'll let you watch them in private." Woolsey said as he led the other men out of the room, leaving Teyla, Jennifer and a laptop.

Confused Jennifer turned to the Athosian who said. "It is best if you watch them, I'm right here." Nodding Jennifer pressed the play button, acutely aware that Teyla was watching her every move.

The first image was Barnett who had clearly just set up the camera. As the Lieutenant moved out of the shot Jennifer realised the camera was directed at where she slept. She watched as Barnett approached her sleeping form and pulled the blanket off her. A blanket she had assumed she had kicked off in her sleep due to heat. She watched, with building nausea as he lifted her shirt revealing her mid drift before sitting back and watching her sleep.

The next few videos were all similar, but each time Barnett grew bolder. Then the final video started. Jennifer watched his hand roam up her body moments before her recorded self woke and lashed out at him and fought him off. The video revealed her aiming the gun at him, evicting him from the Jumper and changing the access codes. It ended shortly after she had slumped onto the bench.

Jennifer stared at the screen completely lost in thought until she felt Teyla's hand on hers.

"Are you okay?" The Athosian asked.

"I had no idea." Jennifer said. "I mean I did about the last one, but the others, nothing. How could I not have known?"

"What happened was not your fault." Teyla stated.

"How could I not have known?" Jennifer repeated as Teyla took hold of her chair and rotated it so she faced the Athosian.

"Jennifer, what happened was not your fault. But we need to know did anything happen that wasn't on that video? Did he do anything else?"

"No. He never had a chance." Jennifer said, still sitting in shock. Teyla waited a few minutes for Jennifer to process everything before asking.

"Are you ready for the others to come back?"

"Others?" Jennifer asked, still half lost in thought.

"Mr Woolsey, Colonel Caldwell and John." Teyla clarified.

"I guess." Jennifer said sounding unsure.

"You can have longer if you want."

"No. Might as well get it over with."

"I'll get them." Teyla said standing.

"Will you be staying for the debrief?" Jennifer asked.

"Only if you want me to."

"I do." Jennifer said, grateful for female company.

"I'll be back shortly." Teyla smiled as she left Jennifer to her own thoughts.

Having left the briefing room she entered Woolsey's office and shut the door. Her entrance causing John to stop pacing and look at her.

"Well?" He asked.

"She is ready."

"What did she say?" John pressed.

"Apart from what you saw in the final video she had no idea what he was doing. She is understandably confused and hurt."

"Did he do anything else to her?" Caldwell asked, sounding as angry as John.

"No." Teyla replied, relieving some of the tension in the room before John asked.

"How is she doing?"

"Honestly, I don't know. She never even suspected what he was doing. It will take some time to sink in." She paused before adding. "We should go back in."

-00-

John and Teyla sat either side of Jennifer, whilst Woolsey and Caldwell sat opposite waiting for the doctor to begin.

Jennifer took them through the events that had led to the crash. She described what she and Barnett had done on the planet including the secondary shelter and the failed attempts at a beacon. She paused before describing waking up with Barnett touching her and the following fight. Having reached the part about evicting him from the Jumper she paused and drank some water, aware of everyone staring at her waiting for her to continue. Eventually she said.

"He kept trying to radio me and eventually we spoke. We agreed we'd have to work together to survive and came up with some rules, like him staying away from the Jumper. We then went to find some food. We were walking along the ridge when there was a roar and something hit me from behind, it knocked me over and I fell. When I woke there was no sign of Barnett, he wasn't responding on the radio. Eventually I managed to climb back up and headed back to the Jumper. That was when I found him. He'd been attacked by a Wraith. It must have followed us and attacked. After I fell it must have assumed I was dead and gone after Barnett. What if it was my fault?" She suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Woolsey asked confused.

"If Barnett had run, he would have attempted to get to the Jumper, he would have been safe there, but I locked him out. He's dead because of what I did."

"Slow down Dr Keller." Caldwell interrupted. "Even if Barnett was attempting to make it to the Jumper, he couldn't get into it because of what he did. What happened to him was definitely not your fault." He waited for his words to sink in before asking. "What happened after you found his body?"

"I grabbed the bags and guns and ran back to the Jumper. I knew I would be no match for a recently fed Wraith so I worked out how many supplies I had, figured I could survive for ten or so days without leaving the Jumper. So I waited it out. Tried and failed to get a beacon going. Then I wondered if those cameras McKay installed were still working, hoping they would alert me to the Wraith, but I failed to find out how to access the feed. Then I waited. Then you found me."

"How long was it between Barnett's death and your rescue?" Woolsey questioned.

"About a week, I think." Jennifer said. "It got kinda hard to keep track of time after Barnett died."

"Is there anything else you want to add?" Woolsey asked.

"No." Jennifer replied. Sensing she still had something to say though the others remained silent until she asked. "Who else knows about what Barnett did?"

"Apart from us, Dr McKay. We'll have to tell General Landry of course, but if you want it kept quiet that is as far as it will go. It's your choice." Caldwell answered. "But there is no need to decide now. Teyla, perhaps you could take Dr Keller back to her quarters, I'm sure she needs to rest."

Grateful to escape Jennifer stood, stealing a final glance at John, and was just leaving when Woolsey commented. "It really is good to have you back."

When the door shut behind Jennifer Caldwell looked at John and said. "You need to calm down Sheppard. You are not going to help her looking like you are about to explode."

"Kinda hard to stay calm after what he did. He was one of mine."

"One of yours that you were sending back to Earth." Caldwell pointed out. "You had identified him as not belonging and ordered his return. You did all you could within the framework you are allowed to operate in."

"And look how little good that did." John replied.

"Which is why we we need to figure out how to stop this happening again."

"Surely there will always be a risk with mixed sex teams." Woolsey pointed out.

"True, but in general there isn't a problem. Barnett was an exception not a rule." Caldwell stated.

"Everyone here knew he was a problem, but I couldn't send him back until the mandated trial period was up." John said angrily, still blaming himself for what had happened.

"So we get rid of the trial period." Caldwell suggested. "Introduce a three strike rule. Make sure anyone who behaves inappropriately does not go on any mission with female members of the expedition."

"You think that will be allowed?" Woolsey asked.

"It is the military not the IOA." Caldwell shrugged. "But the proposal should come from me."

"Why?"

"If people start digging they'll work out the push is because something happened off world with Dr Keller and Barnett. As soon as Dr Keller's name is in the frame anything Sheppard says will be seen as biased."

John looked at Caldwell confused before the full Colonel explained. "Don't look so surprised, it was obvious before she went missing you had feelings for her. The time she was missing you were more of a pain in the ass than normal. I doubt there's a person here who doesn't know you have feelings for the doctor." He paused before adding. "I'll work on the proposal, go be with Dr Keller. She needs you."

Before John could express his gratitude Rodney entered the briefing room, shutting the door behind him.

"I've found something you're going to want to see."

-00-

Jennifer sat in her quarters staring at the ocean trying to understand everything that had happened to her. Before she had made much progress she was disturbed by a chime sounding. She stiffly stood and limped to the door. When the door slid open she saw John standing on the other side, anger still flaring in his eyes.

"Hey." Jennifer greeted, wondering how much of the anger was directed at her.

"Hi." John replied, trying to smile. "I kind of expected you'd be in the mess hall or around people."

"Apparently I've got used to the peace and quiet." Jennifer shrugged. "For weeks I wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by real people. When it finally happens I hide in my room. I'm sure a shrink would have a field day."

"You want me to go?" John asked, wanting to give Jennifer all the space she needed.

"No. I've missed you."

"I missed you too." He said drawing her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest causing him to pull away and ask.

"For what?"

"Going missing, what happened with Barnett, the guilt you're feeling, the fact you look so tired."

"None of that is your fault." John assured her. "Especially what happened with Barnett."

"Then why do you have so much anger in you. I can see it in your eyes."

"Because of what he did. My anger is directed at Barnett. I'm sorry if you thought any of it was for you. I could never be angry with you." He said hugging her again. When he finally released her she noticed he was holding a laptop and she asked.

"What's that for?"

"McKay extracted the external camera footage. Found something we thought you should see."

Wondering what else was in store for her she moved over to her couch and watched as John set up the laptop.

"This is the video taken when Barnett died."

"It was recorded?" Jennifer asked.

"It was." John said as he hit the play button. Jennifer watched as she saw Barnett and her head for the ridge. She saw Barnett take the bags from her and her video self turn to take the leap. She waited for the Wraith to jump out of some bush or from behind a rock, but instead she saw Barnett strike her across the back with a P90. She saw herself fall, then watched as Barnett moved back along the ridge towards the Jumper. She sat transfixed as Barnett strolled towards the Jumper, never expecting a Wraith to suddenly appear. In one swift move the Wraith had taken Barnett down and was feeding on him. Unable to watch Jennifer turned away as John stopped the video.

"Why? Why would he do that?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know. Don't care either. All I know is he got what he deserved." John said pulling Jennifer towards him.

"No one deserves to die like that." Jennifer said.

"If you think that, you are a better person than I am." John replied kissing the top of her head.

After a comfortable silence Jennifer took John's hand and said. "Thank you for not giving up. I knew you'd find me, no matter how bad the odds. That's what kept me going."

"I'm sorry it took so long." John replied, his voice full of guilt.

"I'm sure Rodney pointed out, at least one, it was an impossible task."

"He did and I should probably give him a month off for all the work he did."

"Only probably?" Jennifer asked as tiredness began to set in.

"Well I have some other jobs for him to do first."

"You do?" Jennifer asked surprised.

"Yes. For starters he needs to design, manufacture and then give you a transponder so I never lose you again."

"Not going anywhere." Jennifer mumbled before adding. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." John said gently running his hand along her back.

"This is real isn't it?" Jennifer asked.

"What?"

"You, Atlantis, me being here."

"It's all real." John promised kissing her head again as Jennifer started to drift off.

"Don't go." Jennifer asked as she felt John move behind her.

"I'm not leaving." He assured her sliding off the couch. "But you need rest so lets get you to into bed." Not giving her a chance to respond he picked Jennifer up and carried her to the bed.

Carefully placing her on the bed he felt Jennifer take his hand as she asked.

"Stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere." He smiled as he kissed her forehead whilst she succumbed to sleep.

Climbing into the bed next to her he watched her sleep, moving a strand of stray hair from her face before gently kissing her once more. Lying next to her he wrapped his arms round the woman he loved more than he thought was possible and held her close as he too drifted to sleep content that Jennifer was home and safe.

_**-The End**_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again to hifield for the help and advice.


End file.
